We Are The Four
by FeelAllTheFeelsShipAllTheShips
Summary: Who said Earth didn't have implements to protect itself? Lorien isn't the only world with guardians... Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies. Otherwise I would be awesome and be called Pittacus Lore.


Eight teenagers sat around a table in a derelict shack on the outskirts of small town, somewhere in the hot Australian desert. Three of them, an olive-skinned girl, a boy with long, dark hair and a blonde haired boy were arguing.

"This is a trap! I can feel it!" The girl yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "If we had just stayed in America-"

"Six!" The blonde boy interrupted fiercely. "If we had of stayed there any longer, we would have had half the US Army on our butts and we would have been taken back to the Mogs base. Again." At this, a thin boy with glasses sitting next to him, shivered.

"Four is right, Six. We have to lay low here while things cool off in the US. And anyway, you're forgetting the reason we're actually here for." The dark haired boy said, not bothering to look up from his Chest that he was inspecting.

"I'm not forgetting! It's a set up! I can smell the Mogs from here! My Cêpan never told me about these so called 'Guardians of the Elements'. There is no such thing!" Six argued.

"Just because you've never heard of them, doesn't mean they aren't real." A thoughtful looking girl piped up and a couple of them nodded.

"Marina's got a point, Six. The meetings tomorrow. We'll prepare today if you're worried." An attractive dark-skinned boy said, winking at Marina and she blushed. Six could tell she was outnumbered so she sank down into her chair in defeat.

"Fine. But the second I even catch a whiff of a Mog we're leaving and getting on the next plane to the US." Six sighed. She was not looking forward to this.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"I swear to god Chips, if you even _breathe_ on that clutch again I will murder you in your sleep!" Fury said as he batted Chips' hand away for the sixtieth time.

"Oh come _on_! Why can't I drive? There's no coppers around and I play enough Grand Theft Auto to be a master at driving!" Chips whined and the two girls in the back rolled their eyes.

"For the last time, NO! I've been in a car with you driving before and I really _don't _feel like dying today thanks." Fury yelled exasperated and Chips sighed.

"I don't see why we have to take a car. It's not like we _need_ the transportation and I much prefer being in the open air than this stuffy box-on-wheels." One of the girls, Bear huffed, pulling her black hair into a bun but leaving a few blue colored streaks out.

"It's just until we get out into the desert, then we can dump this horrid can and use our… other forms of transportation." The other girl that was called The Brain said sighing and shaking her head, sick of the fighting and whining.

"_Fine_." Bear huffed. They traveled in a contemplative silence for about half an hour, all of them thinking about what lay ahead and whether or not it was as such a good idea as they first thought.

"Yes! I love this song!" Bear squealed making everyone jump, before reaching in the front to turn the radio up. Everyone groaned as they realized what song it was. Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson. The song in itself was a good, but when someone **cough** Bear **cough** played it over and over again, it became something of a nightmare.

When it was over (A few shouts of _finally_ from the other people in the car were voiced), the four noticed that they were far enough into the desert to ditch the car so Fury slowed down and hid the car in a bush.

The four climbed out and stretched. "Oh. My. God. I have _never _appreciated being outside so much." Bear sighed wistfully and the other three agreed.

"Alright. So from here, we need to head North-West and that should take us straight to the meeting point." The Brain commented, playing with her compass.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chips squealed, making the others snigger. He jumped into the air but before he could touch the ground, he snapped out a pair of pure black wings and started flying towards the way The Brain pointed out.

"Gotta love having wings." Fury murmured happily and followed him. The two girls smiled at each other and snapped out their wings too, flying up to join them.

Bear zoomed past Chips and as she passed him, tapped him on the shoulder screaming "You're it!".

Chips laughed and raced after her. And that's how the four flew for the rest of their journey, laughing and joking, completely unaware of the dangers the future possessed.


End file.
